Various types of insulating enclosures for storing articles are known. Vacuum flasks are a conventional device for storing fluids at temperatures independent of the environment. However, vacuum flasks are delicate devices and require an outer container as a protection against mishandling by a user. This outer container increases the weight of the device and makes it bulky and heavy for the user.
Various devices are known for storing solid articles, in a constant temperature environment but these devices are also bulky and heavy.
There is thus a requirement for a light-weight and portable apparatus for storing delicate articles in a substantially constant temperature environment independent of the outside environmental conditions, such as temperature and humidity.